


It Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: based on comments from a slowed song on yt, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short story based on a comment on a slowed tame impala songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1S5468DB2o





	It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> "For me this was more of a ‘I got stabbed in a restroom at a shady night club and am now laying down on the floor processing the life flashing before my eyes’ vibe loooool"

So. 

It happened.

Or, rather, is going to happen-

About to happen.

Separated from the small group I was with, I took refuge in the bathroom. 

The fluorescent lights made me look sickly amongst the dingy stalls and rusted faucets.

What happened next was a blur. 

But here I lay, cold and hot at the same time.

My shaggy top being slowly dyed red from the stab wound in my chest.

If the knife hit my pulmonary artery, I'm dead.

I was half propped up on the cool tile, my blood puddling underneath me.

My purse and keys were gone. 

My Cellphone? Its Dead.

Someone will come and find me right?

Someone has to.

They'll notice and try to check up on me, make sure I didn't get stabbed and robbed in the restroom.

That's kinda funny.

I feel kinda tired now and a little w e a k.

I'll just take a nap and when I wake up, I'll be at home in my bed safe and warm.

It's just too bad that this happened. 

A shame that it happened.


End file.
